


Вместе

by 2Y5



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Deep throat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink, M/M, OOC, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Честер высучивается, а у Майка терпение не резиновое... Но так ли все на самом деле?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вместе

Казалось бы, сегодня был обычный день: раннее утро, интервью, дела-дела, запись… Но Майк чувствовал себя жутко разбитым: вот уже несколько недель Честер вел себя, как беременная женщина с ПМС-ом. Шинода не совсем понимал, как такое возможно, но по ощущениям складывалось именно так – Чез доводил репера с неутомимым упрямством: закатывал истерики с пустого места, зная нелюбовь Кенджи к беспорядку, свинячил в доме почти на грани невозможного, и самое главное – не подпускал к своему телу.   
  
Первую неделю у полуяпонца не было сил возмущаться по этому поводу: работа над новыми проектами параллельно с записью альбома забирала внимание, время и силы. Но вот в последние дни недотрах Майка только ухудшал ситуацию – от обычно улыбчивого и доброго репера остался какой-то рычащий на всех подряд призрак.  
  
Нормально и обстоятельно поговорить с вокалистом тоже не получалось – Шинода вставал раньше, ложился позже, а если и удавалось пересечься в течение дня, то только по работе. Все это привело к тому, что сейчас Мистер-Я-Вечно-В-Дзене, стараясь не разбудить любовника, привязывал того к кровати за ноги и руки, головой к изножью.   
  
Доведенный до белого каления пробками, даже в столь поздний час наличествующими на его пути к желанной постели, Майк принял решение убить двух зайцев – получить столь желанную разрядку и отомстить Честеру, - после того, как, войдя в гостиную, увидел свои любимые кеды, свисающие на шнурках с люстры.  
  
Все время, прошедшее с момента их первой встречи, Майк знал – он любит этого татуированного придурка. И с каждым годом это чувство только крепло. Они не изменили друг другу ни разу за все это время, были какие-то ссоры, но они обычно заканчивались весьма быстро и приятно. Поэтому Шинода просто не мог понять, почему поведение его партнера столь резко и кардинально изменилось. Он не мог найти этому причину ни в себе, ни в своих делах, ни в окружающем их мире. Но сегодня его терпение лопнуло, и мозг решил оставить разбирательства «на потом», а пока же…  
  
Карие глаза внимательно следили за тем, как белокожий мужчина зашевелился на постели, пытаясь перевернуться на живот. Эластичные ленты растянулись буквально лишь на пару-тройку сантиметров, сковывая своего пленника. Честер распахнул глаза, мутные спросонья, еще раз дернул руками и ногами, но, почувствовав неладное, быстро из состояния сонной расслабленности перешел почти к панике, приподняв голову и оглядывая себя, продолжая судорожно двигать всем телом.  
  
\- Тшшш… - аккуратно положив смуглую ладонь на впалый животик, придержал его репер.  
  
\- Майк?.. Что происходит? Какого хуя ты…  
  
Шлеп.   
  
\- Заткнись.  
  
Ощутимый удар по губам заставил вокалиста ошарашенно умолкнуть – даже так легко, но Шинода никогда не поднимал руку на Чеза, во время любовных игр он мог несколько раз хлопнуть Беннингтона по заднице только по просьбе того, не более. Теперь же мужчина читал неподдельную злость в глазах своего любовника и начинал понимать, что, похоже, его решение не докучать занятому любовнику своими сомнениями на счет природы их отношений не сработало.  
  
Пока Честер был занят своими неутешительными мыслями, Кенджи поднялся на ноги и вытащил из нижнего ящика комода, где пара хранила все свои игрушки, небольшую коробочку, которую Чез раньше не видел. Картонная крышечка с тихим стуком упала на пол, являя на свет резиновую ленту с двумя металлическими уголками на концах.  
  
\- Открой рот, - спокойным голосом приказал репер.  
  
\- Майк, я могу все объяснить…  
  
\- Потом. Меня просто все это заебало, - не тратя время зря, Майк подошел к кровати, одной ладонью аккуратно нажал с обеих сторон на челюсть любовника, разжимая ее, ловко вставил сначала одну пластину, протянув резинку через затылок, вставил с другой стороны вторую. Форма уголков не позволяла ни закрыть рот, ни избавиться от расширителя. Решивший не дергаться вокалист аккуратно подвигал челюстью – скобы не давали рту закрыться, но вставки на металле сверху и снизу не доставляли особо дискомфорта зубам. Беспомощно раскинувшись на постели, Честер ждал следующих действий своего любимого.  
  
\- Я не понимаю, что с тобой происходит. Я работаю, валюсь каждую ночь в постель без задних ног, а ты, словно не замечая этого, раз за разом продолжаешь устраивать какие-то пакости, ноешь непонятно из-за чего… - усталым голосом жаловался Майк, попутно сбрасывая с себя одежду. Раздевшись полностью, он подошел к любовнику, аккуратно поглаживая свой член, чтобы добиться эрекции. – Ты даже не пытался мне что-то сказать, объяснить, как-то изменить ситуацию. А я ведь не железный. И раз ты сам так поступаешь, то я последую твоему примеру – я возьму то, что хочу.  
  
Честер видел лицо Шиноды, он видел смесь из усталости, какой-то отчаянной безнадежности. Обычно когда он видел подобное, вокалист называл это «ЗА-Е-БА-ЛО». Такое выражение на любимом лице смотрелось неуместно, и еще больше вызывало отвращение у Чеза то, что он сам был виноват в этом.  
  
«Допрыгался. Ну, ничего, я должен ему показать, что я нужен ему, что я лучше кого бы то ни было…» - такие невеселые мысли посещали голову Беннингтона в последние недели, и именно они были причиной его несносного поведения.  
  
Тем временем Майк аккуратно стащил любовника ниже по кровати, так, чтобы голова того свесилась с края. Встав рядом на колени, он несколько раз провел головкой по растянутым губам и чуть толкнулся внутрь.  
  
\- Боже, как же давно я хотел этого… Давай, подвигай своим язычком, сука.  
  
Честер напряг язык, полизывая головку, автоматически напрягая и губы, что тут же отозвалось болью – расширитель не давал простора для минета, делая изо рта просто очередную дырку для секса. Майк же, запрокинув голову, наслаждался столь желанными после долгого перерыва ласками. Но из-за этого же ему захотелось быстрее перейти к более активным действиям, поэтому он, не долго думая, начал продвигаться глубже. Восхитительная податливость и влажность заставляли его буквально терять голову, но при этом настроение его стремительно возвращалось к обычному позитивно-добродушному. Двигая бедрами, упираясь чувствительной головкой в гортань, в некоем подобии сладкого забвения репер провел пару минут, пока какое-то движение под ним не заставило его выплыть в реальность.  
  
Честер покорно принимал все то, что делал с ним его любимый, стараясь искупить перед ним свою вину, но головка при каждом толчке раздражала гортань. Откашляться, сглотнуть скопившуюся слюну или просто вдохнуть полной грудью не давал член, так гостеприимно пропускаемый внутрь. Вокалист терпел несколько минут, и в итоге слюна попала не в то горло, воздуха стало не хватать, а из глаз брызнули слезы. Резко мотнув головой, Беннингтону удалось освободить рот, чтобы, чуть повернув голову, зайтись в неудержимом кашле.  
  
Злость и желание мести тут же ушли, поэтому, недолго думая, Кенджи подхватил голову любимого, освобождая его рот от расширителя, наблюдая, как краснота от удушья медленно спадает с лица партнера.  
  
\- Чести, прости, я просто…  
  
\- Майки, прости, я буду стараться... – начали парни в один голос, но если Шинода замолчал, то вокалист продолжил. – Не уходи, я привыкну, я буду сдерживаться, пожалуйста…  
  
\- Чез, ты о чем? – потрясенный репер внимательно смотрел, как его любовник, всхлипывая, смаргивая повисшие на ресничках слезы, просил его не уходить, обещал, что будет делать все, что угодно, подставляться в любом месте и в любое время. Решив, что отвязывать находящегося в истерике Беннингтона будет не самой лучшей идеей, полуяпонец просто крепко обнял тощее тело, прижимая голову к своей груди, поглаживая по волосам и дожидаясь, пока нелепые в своей ненадобности заверения утихнут. Пару минут спустя он решил отодвинуться и, глядя в глаза, заговорил.  
  
\- Честер, мне никто никогда не будет больше нужен. Я люблю тебя. ТЕБЯ. Со всеми твоими закидонами и выкрутасами, понятно? – дождавшись кивка, он продолжил. – А теперь объясни, пожалуйста, что за хрень ты сейчас нес?   
  
\- Ты помнишь то видео? С Марком? – хриплым голосом начал Чез. Да, Майк помнил эту пакость – он чуть не кинул монитор в стену, когда наткнулся на ролик, где Марк Уэйкфилд и его «фанаты» в один голос поносили Честера. Но причем оно здесь и сейчас? Да и произошло все это давно… Давно… Примерно в то же время, как Беннингтон начал извращенно ебать мозг реперу.  
  
\- Так ты из-за него так завелся? Черт, я же говорил тебе, что все это…  
  
\- Нет. На следующий день мы записывали песню, и я раз десять тогда лажал один и тот же кусок… Ты… Ты отправил меня тогда на перерыв и сказал, что пока я не найду свой голос, чтобы нормально петь, могу не появляться тебе на глаза…  
  
\- Господи, я же не это имел в виду…  
  
\- Но это правда! Я долбанный нарик и алкоголик, я тебе только жизнь отравляю…  
  
\- И ты решил, если сейчас будешь делать все так, как я захочу, то я не брошу тебя? – прочитав положительный ответ в глазах напротив, Майк рассмеялся. – Ты, бля, долбаеб. Правда, Честер. Да если бы ты был хотя бы на толику менее сумасшедшим, чем есть на самом деле, я бы в тебя и не влюбился. – Сказав это, Шинода аккуратно поцеловал любимого в распухшие губы. Тот сначала неуверенно, но потом смелее ответил. Заметив остатки сомнений в движениях Беннингтона, Майк продолжил. – И ты никогда не должен забывать о том, насколько у нас может быть нервная работа, возьми хотя бы себя – ты по десять раз на дню можешь посылать нахуй всех и вся, но ребята ведь не бьют тебе морду каждый раз?  
  
\- Я… Я просто… То видео… Я испугался, что нужен тебе только потому, что я - хорошая дырка для секса и голос.  
  
\- Да, ты хорош в этом. Но поверь – чтобы продолжать жить рядом с ядерной бомбой по имени Честер Беннингтон нужно кое-что покруче, - улыбка озарила лицо вокалиста, вновь превращая того в Чези-Чеза: любимого сумасшедшего извращенца. Майк потянулся к тумбочке, чтобы отложить скобы, но тот его остановил.  
  
\- Давай попробуем еще раз?  
  
\- Ты уверен? – Кенджи с сомнением глянул на игрушку в своей руке.  
  
\- Ага, только развяжи меня – я смогу руками контролировать глубину и оттолкнуть, если что-то пойдет не так.  
  
Освободив партнера, Шинода глубоко поцеловал его, наслаждаясь прикосновениями к своему телу – Честер тоже соскучился по своему реперу. Уложив его обратно, он вновь вставил расширитель. Беннингтон ощупал лицо и покраснел – ему понравилось то, что он ощущал: быть настолько раскрытым и доступным для Майка. Он сам притянул того руками к себе и аккуратно поймал ртом головку, ладонями чуть подталкивая бедра любовника в разрешении. Кенджи вновь задвигался, но чувствовать, как надежные руки направляют его, было в сто раз приятнее, чем делать это самому. Честер тоже наслаждался процессом – теперь ему не нужно было думать о действиях своих губ, поэтому он целиком сосредоточился на своем горле, подавляя рефлексы. Через пару минут он был готов и впился ногтями в ягодицы любовника. Неожидавший подобного, Шинода резко дернулся вперед, проникая в самое горло. Несколько секунд он ошарашенно смотрел на то, как расширилась гортань вокалиста – под кожей отчетливо было видно, как, подчиняясь вторжению, мышцы раздаются в стороны, пропуская член на максимально возможную глубину.   
  
\- Честер, Боооже, блядь… Могу я?.. – еще одно нажатие ногтей, и Кенджи медленно вышел из гостеприимной глотки и вошел снова, следя за малейшими движениями любовника под ним, которые могли бы рассказать ему о неудобстве, но его не было, поэтому он продолжил двигаться, кончиками пальцев оглаживая кадык и кожу горла, чувствуя свое движение внутри.  
  
\- Господи, ты такая шлюха, да? Ты… Ты чувствуешь, как он распирает тебя изнутри, ты хочешь прямо до желудка? – легкие круговые движения пальцев на его заднице подсказали реперу, что Беннингтон очень даже не против такого расклада. И в самом деле, если бы Майк мог видеть лицо вокалиста, то определил бы на нем лишь чистое блаженство – Чезу нравилось то, насколько он был ДЛЯ Шиноды. Раскрытый, упругий, податливый, Честер чувствовал, как пальцы на горле чуть надавливают, усиливая ощущения от нахождения члена там, внутри. Он подтолкнул Кенджи, чтобы тот двигался быстрее, и мысленно запел, ощущая, как задвигались голосовые связки, как головка прикоснулась к ним – это было настолько же странное ощущение, насколько и охуительное.  
  
\- Блядь, я буквально трахаю тебя в горло, да, сука, как же я люблю твою глотку, шлюшка ты моя, да-да-да, Чез, Честер, ДА!!!  
  
С громким вскриком репер излился, ощущая сжатия гортани – подгадав момент, Беннингтон успел вдохнуть, задержать дыхание и теперь делал, насколько это было возможно, глотательные движения, продлевая оргазм любимого.   
  
Несколько минут Кенджи приходит в себя, сидя на полу у кровати. Передохнув, он перевел взгляд на Честера и заметил, как тот ласкает себя одной рукой, другой поглаживая свое многострадальное горло. Новая волна возбуждения накрыла его, давая сила забраться на кровать и откинуть руки любовника, заменяя их своими. Вокалист выгнулся на встречу, приподнимая бедра, насколько позволяли ленты, обвившиеся вокруг лодыжек.  
  
\- Трахни меня, я так хочу почувствовать тебя внутри снова…  
  
Игнорировать такую просьбу невозможно, особенно когда Беннингтон произносит ее своим фирменным тоном – «выеби меня срочно, твою мать». Поэтому репер быстро отвязал ноги Чеза, но не отказал себе в том, чтобы подразнить его – зажав в руке тюбик со смазкой, резко перевернул того на живот и приподнял за бедра, разводя ягодицы в стороны.  
  
\- Черт, ты хоть понимаешь, как по-блядски выглядишь? У нас не было секса несколько недель, а твоя дырка уже пульсирует, того и гляди потечет… А, Беннингтон? Ты же течная сука, да? Так хочешь член, что все сводит внутри, да? – горячее дыхание на нежной коже, и Чез скулит, двигая задницей, подставляясь как можно больше.  
  
\- Да-да-да, хочу, чтобы ты выебал меня, хочу, так жарко внутри, так пусто, хочу, чтобы ты растянул меня, я так соскучился по твоему члену…  
  
\- Хочешь медленно? Чтобы головка аккуратно раздвинула твою дырочку, потом весь ствол проскользнул внутрь, глубже, - произнося это, Майк одним пальцем работал в анусе любимого, периодически лаская языком колечко мышц. – Или быстро? Чтобы он практически не выходил из тебя, а только толкался-толкался-толкался, заставляя твою простату все больше набухать, чтобы ты сходил с ума от вспышек удовольствия? – уже оба средних пальца растягивали Честера, не только вглубь, но и в стороны, позволяя умелому языку полуяпонца добраться до нежных стеночек, напрягающихся и расслабляющихся в предчувствии скорого наслаждения.  
  
\- Сна… ааа… медленно… Сначала. А потом быстро, быстро, быстро, чтобы свалиться за грань, чтобы до крика, а потом снова медленно, по сперме, влажно и скользко… Чтобы хлюпало, не закрывалось, капало на постель, чтобы у меня второй раз встал, чтобы долго, чтобы… С тобой.  
  
Этот развратный речитатив доконал Майка – смазав себя, он вошел в такую тугую, горячую и любимую задницу, ненадолго замирая, давая время для того, чтобы чувство растяжения вновь стало привычным. Притянув к себе Чеза за плечи, он обвил одной рукой его поперек груди, а ладонь второй устроил на горле, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, иногда просовывая их через распухшие алые губы в теплую мягкость, медленно и размеренно скользя в шелковистом канале.  
  
\- Не сдерживайся, - попросил он, и Честер не стал. Комнату оглушали тягучие стоны, шлепки влажной кожи о кожу, прерываемые звуками поцелуев и пошлостями, льющимися изо рта то одного, то другого любовника. Постепенно ритм ускорялся, срывая вскрики наслаждения с губ, сбивая дыхание, доводя обоих до грани…   
  
Повалившись на кровать, мужчины не спешили разъединяться – спустя минут десять Майк вновь задвигался, не давая своему возбуждению спасть окончательно, разогревая любовника. Потом он сел на колени, закинув одну ногу вокалиста себе на плечо, другую же пропустив под собой – эта поза позволяла наблюдать за тем, чего так хотел Чез: расслабленный первым оргазмом за столь долгое время, он не сжимался, его анус не закрывался, когда Кенджи выходил ненадолго, иногда поглаживая дырочку головкой, иногда наблюдая, как сперма капает на постель, иногда погружая два пальца в растянутое и покрасневшее отверстие, собирая на них семя и погружая в рот Честера, любуясь, как ловкий язык скользит между ними, собирая каждую каплю. И все было именно так – нежно, медленно, пошло и развратно, горячо и… Вместе.  
  
Утром Майк проснулся в постели один, что было очень странно – Чез предпочитал разбираться с утренней эрекцией при помощи Шиноды, который был совсем не против. Он непонимающе огляделся и прислушался – в душе вода не бежала, но вот на первом этаже слышалась какая-то возня. Натянув домашние штаны, он спустился и застал умопомрачительную картину – Честер в его вечных обтягивающих все плавках и фартуке… прибирался. Кенджи простоял в ступоре, пока Беннингтон не подошел к нему и не поцеловал.  
  
\- С добрым утром, - улыбнулся он, опустился на колени и, стянув с любовника штаны, заявил, - теперь моя очередь, - и втянул пенис сразу до самого конца.  
  
Ошалевший репер лишь запустил пальцы в волосы любимого и принялся двигать бедрами, предчувствуя, что уик-энд пройдет прекрасно.


End file.
